Syrax
by lord print
Summary: Harry dies, meets death, and hatches as a dragon in Westeros. To Rhaegar Targaryen, pleading the heavens for something to assure his assent to the throne.
1. Intro

Hi everybody and anybody, I just had an Idea so I decided to start writing. I'm bad at doing things regularly but I'll try my best. It'll be slash because that's the only reason I participate in Fanfiction. I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. Lol should be good fun.

Introduction:

Rhaegar sat bent over next to the fireplace in his chambers. It was the middle of the night, and the Red Keep was quiet, yet it never fully slept. Rhaegar was focused on a stone which he had placed in the fire. A petrified dragon egg. It had been sitting in the hot coals for close to an hour now as Rhaegar has chanted softly in High Valyrian. Rhaegar slowly pulled a valyrian steel dagger out of it's resting place on his hip, never ceasing the quiet chant. He pulled the dagger across the palm of his hand and reached out to grasp the red hot egg.

He had taken the egg from Dragonstone the last time he had visited. Having just passed his twentieth name day he had been heavily researching his ancestors and their connection with the dragons of old. Of course the Targaryen's still had three dragon eggs, but the secret of hatching them had been lost over a century ago, and the eggs had turned to petrified stone in that time. Nonetheless Rhaegar was no fool. He understood that the standing of his house was quite unstable with his Father's illness progressing as it was. He had just recently replaced the king's justice from a sword, to wildfire. Rhaegar's concern was of rebellion, and he was looking for a way to ensure his claim to the throne.

So here he was, reaching out with a bloody hand into the flames to grasp an old stone dragon egg. What he truly had not counted on, was the egg actually hatching that early morning in his bed chambers. And that was exactly what happened as soon as his hand grasped the egg.

Harry was sick of it. He had died in the forbidden forest, come back to life, killed Voldemort once and for all, only to be killed by a rogue death eater a week after the final battle. Now here he was back in this damn train station. Only this time Dumbledore wasn't here to greet him, but a large black cloaked man-or "thing" may be more appropriate.

"Hello Master, so good to see you, though I must admit I wasn't planning on seeing you for another few decades at least. Seems fate wanted to play a game and got a little carried away." Harry snorted at that thinking that Fate had gotten 'a little carried away' with his whole damn life.

"So can I presume that I'm speaking to Death?" Harry asked. "And that the children's tale had far more truth to it than anybody guessed?" The being chuckled slightly after that, though there was no humor in the timbre of his voice.

"Correct on both accounts. It seems as though we are going to need to find something to do with you. As I already mentioned, we weren't supposed to talk for several more decades. So I've decided to place you in a different world." Harry blinked at that. "Yes I've decided to just have you be reborn in this new world, you can live out your lifetime there, and then when that is all over we can meet back here and discuss future plans."

Harry pondered the plan for a few moments. Of course what was really calling him back to his world? He had done his job, most of his friends and family were dead. Maybe this second chance would prove to be a lot more fulfilling. Harry was shocked for only a moment how calm the decision was, before brushing past it.

"Okay, cool. Where am I going?" Harry asked. Death smiled at him and answered,

"You'll be going to a country known as Westeros. They do have their own fair share of problems of course, just like any other world, but you should be able to find a great life here. The "country" if you will, is composed of seven different kingdoms which were united a few centuries ago when a man conquered it all on the back of a dragon. It is his descendants who are still in power today." Harry's eyes widened slightly at that. "Yes I thought given your rather, unique animagus form, that this world would be suitable for you." Indeed Death was referring to his dragon animagus, something Harry wasn't sure had ever been recorded in the wizarding world before, or even known about by even Ron or Hermione. "You will keep all of your magical ability, however there are no wands in this world, so you'll have to rely on wandless and ambient magic, but of course that shouldn't be a problem for you. Finally, you will enter the world as a newborn babe. You will retain all of your memories and knowledge though."

Harry processed all of this information as fast as he could, preparing himself in whatever way he could for this next leg of his journey. "Well okay then. I guess the only question I have is when do I go" Death smiled once more and snapped his fingers. The train station faded away along with death, and even Harry's body. Then there was nothing for a brief period of time. Before light exploded across Harry's vision. 'My birth' Harry thought as the light diminished and shapes started to come into focus. Harry went to make a noise, a cry, but the only thing that came out was a small chirup. He heard a gasp and looked up to see a man, who must have been just slightly younger than Harry when he died. He turned away from the man and looked down at his arm, to be met instead with a scaly wing.

"Bloody hell, he didn't tell me I was stuck in my animagus form," The dragon thought to himself as he came into his brand new world, staring from green eyes into indigo.


	2. Chapter 1: Making Plans

Hello all, so I don't really have a strict plan for this fic. I just thought it would be a fun thing to do, and apparently I'm an online student (thanks corona?) right now, so I thought I might have time. I have a rough idea of how I want it to go, and I'm really not sure how long that'll be. Historically I've not been good about keeping up with these things, but I'll do my best. Anyway, here is the first chapter.

Chapter 1

Harry's new life had, honestly, been quite boring so far. Which wasn't really a bad thing considering how much had happened in his first life. He was quite enjoying doing nothing but laying around all day. Harry had spent the first 2 months of his new life pretty much cooped up inside the bed chambers he had been born in. Harry learned that the guy who had cracked open his egg was the crown prince of Westeros, descendant of the dragon rider who had conquered the majority of this continent. Harry also discovered that he was the first dragon anyone had seen in over a century. Death couldn't have just given me a normal life could he?

"Syrax, I brought you lunch!" Rhaegar called as he stepped into the bed chambers. Harry jumped down from the top of a wardrobe he had been perched on. After 2 months he was now the size of a large dog. Rhaegar placed a large roast on the ground, which had been seared to perfection for Harry, who proceeded to tear into it. Rhaegar chuckled softly and went to sit on a chair next to the feeding dragon.

Rhaegar's situation had gotten even more precarious in the last few months. His father's madness was the talk of the 7 kingdoms, being whispered about more openly than anyone would normally dare talk about the king. The kingdoms were getting ready for war. The Lannisters, always prepared for an opportunity, would wait until it was clear which side was winning. The real threat at the moment was Robert Baratheon. His parents had just died a few months before and the young lord of Storm's End was no fan of the Targaryens. Especially since his betrothed, Lyanna, was interested in marrying Rhaegar. The idea was completely preposterous. Yet the girl had gotten it in her head to be a queen. It was only a matter of time before Robert called his banners. After that the Vale would ride with him, as he had been the charge of Robert Arryn for many years. Rheager also feared the North would join them, and with the power of their might the Lannisters would come in for blood. It was quite possible that 4 of the 7 kingdoms would be at war with the crown very shortly.

Rhaegar's musing was interrupted by a small chirp and a head which nuzzled its way into his lap. Of course Rhaegar had something that Baratheon would never be able to count on. His own dragon. Syrax was incredibly smart, and had appeared to bond to Rhaegar quite nicely.

"You've gotten so big!" Rhaegar exclaimed, reaching down to scratch Syrax's scales. "We are going to need to find somewhere to keep you beside my chambers. I think I'm going to have to get someone to help us with that. And I know just who to ask."

Harry watched as Rhaegar left his chambers, only to return a moment later with a blond haired boy who couldn't have been more than 15, but was in a full suit of armor. Rhaegar had angled the boy away from Harry so he hadn't been seen. In soft tones Rhaegar was saying, "Jaime I need your help. And I need your absolute secrecy understood? You can't even tell my father. Not that he would believe you right now, I'm sure, but we don't need that risk."

"Of course your majesty, I was assigned your personal member of the kingsguard, and it is my duty to serve you."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Jaime, please meet Syrax, my dragon." Harry let out a small roar at the sound of his 'name', drawing the attention of Jaime. Jaime jumped and went to pull for his sword in shock. "That is of course unnecessary Jaime," Rhaegar reassured. Harry walked over to Jaime and stood up to stare at him.

The dragon peered into Jaime's eyes for about 30 seconds, during which the two men in the room felt _something. _A sensation they had certainly never felt before. The closest they could describe was the feeling in the Sept of Baelor when a wedding or other ceremony was taking place. Or when a huge crowd gathered at a tournament or other spectator event. A sort of energy in the air. Something which is truly not a thing at all, but perhaps closely related to a strong emotion. This 'energy' filled the air before seeming to sizzle and then burn away. Syrax nodded his head and went to a couch in the room sitting down comfortably, but he kept his focus on Rheagar and Jaime.

"Your Grace, what just happened?" Jaime breathed out after he managed to remember he was alive.

"I'm not quite sure. I think you may have just been 'evaluated'. You are the first person he has seen besides myself." Rheagar replied, looking thoughtfully over at his dragon.

"But how have you managed to keep him hidden, Your Grace?"

"Most of it has been his own doing. He is ever so smart. Far more clever than anything suggested in the Targaryen family history. He understands me. Not just like a horse understands rider, or a trained hound understands its master. He understands my every word. I figured it out the day he hatched actually. I had been pondering how to hide him out loud. He then did something that terrified me. Syrax?" Jaime looked over to the couch to watch as the dragon in front of him slowly disappeared from view, starting at the top of its head and ending with his tail hanging off the couch.

"What on earth!? Where did he go? I've never seen any-" Jaime was cut off as he felt something grab his shoulder, he jumped a foot in the air before looking behind himself to see nothing there. Only now there was. A Dragon materialized right in front of him and looked a lot like he was laughing. "Your Grace! This is absolutely crazy! What are you going to do?"

"Well Jaime," Rhaegar said slowly, "I wonder why on earth I would've brought you here." Rhaegar paused and looked pointedly at Jaime. "I was wondering if you would be able to help me transport him."

"Transport him? Where are you going to hide a dragon? And how are we going to move him-" Jaime was cut off as Syrax seemingly _rolled his eyes_ and disappeared once again. "Right okay, so the issue is where we are taking him." Rhaeager laughed at this as did Syrax, in an odd chirping way that Jaime thought was cute. 5 minutes ago he knew that there were no dragons left in the world. Yet here one was, and not only did Jaime like him; Jaime thought he was cute.

"Well I'm not exactly sure right now," Rhaeger started. "You're a smart lad; you know that the situation in the country is getting-precarious. Syrax is my assurance for stability, and a peaceful transfer of the throne from my father to me. Right now my main focus is on preventing a war. However Syrax's safety is also of utmost importance, he is only 2 months old after all." Jaime caught a quick look of the dragon shaking his head slightly at that comment. Why exactly Jaime wasn't sure.

"Well your Grace, perhaps if your main intention is to prevent war, then maybe you should show the country Syrax." The dragon piqued up at that looking at Jaime, and then glancing at Rhaegar for his response.

"What? It would be a risk definitely, Syrax is still pretty young. But-he is apparently big for his age. Unusually so."

"What do you mean, your Grace?"

"Well all of the Targaryen family records I've read, described really slow growing processes. Dragons take years to reach a size which someone might ride them. But Syrax is growing at such a rate that I might ride him in another years time. In two months I would've thought him to have doubled, maybe tripled in weight since being hatched, but is easily ten times his original size."

Harry thought that was a little funny. His first life he was stunted in growth and development. A combination of little food, tight living conditions, and the horcrux probably didn't help anything. Here though, in the Red Keep, the Crown Palace, he was growing at an alarming rate. He also hoped that that would mean he was able to transform back into his human form soon. Harry was still quite young, his rebirth only being two months ago, but Rhaeger was right. He could feel himself growing faster than normal. Perhapes Death had trapped him in this form to speed up his development. After all the whole reason he was sent to a different world was because something had gotten fucked up, and Death hadn't been expecting him for years. Harry pondered on these things, but continued to feel for the magic around him. Death was right, there was a lot of it here, but it was wilder. Harry had been able to make small things work, more based off of strong feelings than anything else. He was hoping his thoughts about his own development were true. That would allow him to access his full magical core much quicker. He would be able to transform back out of his dragon form, and then try to tame the wild magic of this place.

"What about the tournament?" Jaime said suddenly.

"What about the tournament?!" Rhaeger said incredulously.

"What if we go to the tournament at Harrenhal and bring Syrax. We show him to the lords in show of strength. Convince them to back you for the throne, and take it from your father."

"Well I suppose the tournament is just next week. That was a big part of why I needed Syrax moved. A show of strength might be a good idea. Syrax can already breathe fire, and he's so intelligent I doubt he would have a hard time protecting himself," Rhaegar pondered. "I think we should do it." Jaime was a little startled that the Prince had taken his suggestion, before he put on a happy smile.

"One more question, your Grace-are you sure the dragon will...listen to you?" The two glanced over at Syrax, who had moved into a chair in the corner of the room. He appeared to be sleeping, at the very least curled up tightly and resting."

"Of course I am." Rhaegar answered after only a brief moment. Jaime and Rhaegar continued their discussion into the late evening, before finalizing some plans and Rhaegar decided to turn in.

As Rhaegar's breathing slowed out into the even falls of sleep, Harry's own breathing was increasing. The dragon had, in fact, been sleeping through most of the lengthy conversation, but it had been anything but restful.

Harry had always had nightmares. As a kid it was his mother's scream and a flash of green light. Eventually it was the voice Quirrell and the sound he made as he died. The feeling of basilisk venom in his veins, dementors, Cedric dying, Sirius as well. All of it culminating in his own death...twice.

As Harry's eyes snapped open in the dark he attempted to calm his breathing, thankful for the far more powerful lungs of a dragon. He looked over at the crown Prince of Westeros. Harry really had gotten attached to him. He was smart, kind, and really easy on the eyes. He also seemed to care quite deeply about Harry, or Syrax as he was known. He was also trying to use Harry as a way to stop war. Which was certainly interesting, but anything Harry could do to save lives was something he was interested in. He hadn't met the King, and he didn't want to. From what Rhaegar had told him the guy was batshit crazy, and Harry had dealt with too much crazy in his original life. Harrenhal was, at least, an opportunity to get out of this room and see this new land.

As Harry settled back into bed, he did note one thing though. Every nightmare he had about his past life came back to one thing. Everyone had played in the game of Harry's life. Fate, Death, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and countless others. They made Harry a pawn in his own game. He knew one thing for sure about this life. Harry was going to play the game of his life, and he was _not _going to be a pawn. He was going to be a king.

With that thought in his head, Harry slept back into his ever shifting world of dreams. And Rhaegar, slept better that evening than he had in many months.


End file.
